


Worth the War

by BlueEyedWolf33



Series: Hobbit Imagines [8]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dragon Sickness, F/M, Hallucinations, Trading people's lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedWolf33/pseuds/BlueEyedWolf33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this imagine from imaginexhobbit: </p><p>1. Imagine as well as Bard showing Thorin the Arkenstone, he also brings forward his second bargaining chip: you, Thorin's lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the War

Babbling quietly under your breath, you rolled over and found a cool patch of bedding. Unconsciously, you snuggled further into the heap of dingy blankets, burrowing your face into their rather scratchy depths but you were too tired and absolutely failed to care what state they were in at the moment. However, the longer you lay there, the brighter the sun seemed to get as it crept over your relaxed features, causing you to stir from your once peaceful slumber.

Your bleary eyes blinked up at the rays that insisted on breaking through the old blown out window in the wall across the room. You calmly gazed around the room, your groggy mind taking a moment to recall exactly where you were and what had happened last night.

With a groan, you stretched out lazily as if you were a cat and then sat up, only to remain there for a moment, continuing to gain your bearings before you swung your legs over the side and stood up.

Wiping a hand over your no doubt dirty face, you also righted your rumbled clothing that had become wrinkled as you slept, not that it improved the state any. Part of it was burnt and charred anyway. You paused in the doorway and looked down at your feet to make sure that your boots were still on, given that you had evidently fallen asleep in them.

Bard, who had stayed up all night, had guided you into the quiet and rather empty barracks in the wee hours of the morning and you had simply collapsed into the bed without even taking off a single piece of your clothes for two reasons. The first was that you was so immensely tired from having to walk the whole way from the shores of the lake, not to mention that you had been helping to take care of the sick and injured people of Esgaroth. The second reason being that it was cold out anyway and you didn't want to surrender any of your layers for fear of freezing in your sleep.

That was why you were there instead of sleeping soundly in the mountain. Thorin had ordered you to stay back in Laketown with his nephews in hopes of keeping you safe from the dragon. Little good that had done. You couldn't exactly blame the dwarf though. He hadn't know that the beast would attack the village.

At some point, the other four dwarves of the Company had managed to escape the fire and the dragon's wrath during the primary onslaught, accidentally leaving you behind in their rush to evacuate but you understood. They just wanted to stay out of harms way like you did and you had been in the wrong place at the wrong time so you got left behind.

So, you had been taken in by Bard because he had remembered you from your stay in his house, for you had been one of the only civil ones in the Company with him when you had first arrived in the sleepy town. Not that you really enjoyed the idea of being smuggled into a village.

You just remembered your manners at the time.

He had found you on the shores with the rest of the villagers, for you had stowed away in another boat to reach safety. Ultimately, your plan was to just get back the mountain, to sneak away in the night back up to Erebor and to your companions. That had since been proven to be difficult, given that you hadn't had a single chance to get away. The bowman watched you like a hawk.

However, you had come to an agreement the night before after everyone was settled in and taken care of. You would return to the mountain and bring forth food and water stored in the pantries of Erebor in exchange for your freedom.

There was always a niggling doubt in the back of your mind that something was wrong with the mountain whenever you gazed upon its looming form in the distance. Something was wrong with Thorin, the dwarf you loved, or your  _One_  as Fili so elegantly called it when you asked him about dwarven culture.

And the whole situation was extremely unsettling. You weren't even remotely physic or any type of seer but you could still feel that something was awry up behind the large gate now blocking the entrance into Erebor.

Last night had been the first solid bit of sleep you had gotten, partly due to taking care of the villagers at all hours of the night the previous days, partly due to the fact that something dark lingered over your head. Something was amiss with your dwarf and you knew it.

So, you made your way out into the bright daylight, using your hand to shield your sensitive eyes as you crept down the stairs and into the bustling mass of people that made their way up and down the village roads, going about their day without even noticing the strange female walking among them.

Wondering where Bard was, your head was on a continuous swivel and it didn't take long for you to completely awaken, given that the cold mountain air did a wondrous job of jolting you awake. You would need to get used to that sooner or later if you stayed in Erebor like Thorin had requested of you only a few short days ago.

He had asked that, when the dragon was slain and the mountain was reclaimed, you would rejoin the Company and take your rightful place by his side, being a respectable warrior and healer as you were.

It was only luck that caused you to actually stumble upon the bowman who was handing out bowls of what little food they had managed to recover from the fire, as well as some preserved items that had been stashed away deep inside a couple of cellars in a building that once belonged to the Lord of Dale.

"How are things holding up?" You approached behind him, absentmindedly yawning after you were able to get the words out.

He just sighed heavily and continued on with his job, unsure of how to answer your question. "Right now…" He looked down at the bowls and then allowed his dark eyes to raise to look at the numerous villagers around him, most of their hands still empty of rations. "We will survive. But, for how long? I am not certain."

"I'm sure there is more food in the mountain." You assured him, still looking sadly to the rather weathered people around you. Of course, you were hardly in a better state, given that your clothes were singed and holes had developed where flames had touched them. You were no doubt covered in a layer of soot and grime as well. "And you shouldn't have to wait long after I get back."

"Not to be pushing you away as it would seem but perhaps it would be best if you returned then." He urged you quietly as he handed out the last bowl he had been carrying. The two of you turned and briskly walked towards the courtyard where you knew a few horses stood, waiting to be ridden. "As I said before, it is uncertain as to how long the people will last without food."

The two of you wove between the various villagers scattered about until you walked towards the courtyard together.

"Good morning, Alrid. What news to report from the night watch?" The bowman questioned, rousing the man from the catnap he had been taking. Or rather, the deep snooze he had been taking.

"All quiet, sire. Not much to report." He yawned loudly and stretched out his limbs. Bard just walked by him with you just a step behind. You couldn't help but scowl in the greasy man's direction, noticing how bleary eyed he was. "Nothing gets passed me."

Bard suddenly stopped, causing you to nearly run into his back.

"Except an army of elves it would seem." Your eyes widened in both shock and fear before peering around the man and just as he had said, sure enough, there was a troop of elven warriors stationed at their doorstep, armed to the teeth and dressed in immaculate bronze armor.

Stepping down into the courtyard, the two rows of warriors closest to you turned to face inward while the others moved outward, creating an aisle among their ranks.

With hesitance clearly showing in his body language, Bard moved between them. You hesitantly followed as well, your eyes scanning the warriors with suspicion as you rested your left hand on the sword handle at your hip. The horses were only just across the way, all you needed to do was to get to them and you'd be off before a fuss could be made.

All of a sudden, there was a loud clacking of hooves upon stone and both of you directed your gaze towards the approaching creature.

A large elk came trotting into the square, snorting, and upon his back sat the Elvenking himself, the reins held loosely in his hands. He was dressed in fine silver armor and an elvish sword hung at his side.

"My Lord  _Thranduil_?!" Bard declared in surprise as he watched the elf pull his mount to a halt just before him. "We did not look to see you here…?"

"We heard you needed aid." And as he said this, large wagons filled to the brim with supplies were pulled into the square by sets of large horses. The carts were packed high with green food and waters in glass jars.

Upon learning of the elves' arrival, the people of Esgaroth filled the square, excitement now lighting their once dulled irises. Racing towards the wagons, they began to relieve them of their supplies, more than happy to take all that was offered to them.

"You have saved us." The bowman breathed, turning back to look up at the king. "I don't know how to thank you."

"Your gratitude is misplaced. I did not come on your behalf. I came to reclaim something of mine…" His words were spoken with much malice as he narrowed his eyes and suddenly, Bard understood. However, the dark haired male seemed to no longer be the center of attention as his icy blue eyes fell upon the form of a familiar yet extremely tattered woman he had most definitely seen before. And  _argued_  with. And who had stayed in his dungeons with a certain group of dwarves. " _Lady Y/N?!_ "

Upon hearing your name nearly hissed, you slowly turned your head back to look at him, for you had been contentedly watching the merriment around you. Joyous sounds filled the air and smiles were once again present on people's faces, something that you hadn't seen for days since Smaug's attack.

You, however, was not one of those smiling people. Especially so when you met Thranduil's cold eyes and watched as the anger began to build until it was nearly a raging inferno inside of him.

In all technicality, you was still his prisoner and you had escaped, therefore making you a  _fugitive_.

"Guards! Arrest her!"

You swore loudly before suddenly turning and bolting, not even risking a glance back to bid farewell to your companion and his family. Instead, you pushed into the sea of people who continued to crowd the wagons, somehow managing to disappear into the mass of bodies.

Bard silently urged you to leave, having come to quickly understand that your relationship with the Elvenking was evidently not a friendly one. He didn't want to see you shackled and put into a prison.

Not to mention that it would immensely displease the King Under the Mountain, perhaps even causing the two races to border on war over you.

From behind him, Thranduil barked something in his own language and more guards moved after you, determined to catch the now fleeing female. "Is it really so necessary to chase her?" The bowman asked, his head snapping back and forth from the elf lord to where you had disappeared into the villagers.

"The King Under the Mountain has something of mine…" The elf murmured, snapping the reins on his elk to get it to move forward. "So, I find it appropriate that I have something of his."

You just sat in your cell mopping, staring blankly at the wall ahead of you, wondering when you would get out of here. It had been nearly three days since you had been captured by the elven guards.

And you had almost gotten away, too.

You had literally been crossing the bridge to leave Dale when suddenly, the horse you had stolen was seized by a contingent of the bloody Wood elves.

Now, you sat in an old, musty prison cell in the remains of the village of men, absolutely bored out of your mind. Your hands had been shackled together using an old set of iron cuffs someone had found stowed away in the cells. For Thranduil had warned his guards of your escape the  _first time_ and didn't anticipate you doing it again.

No, you were too important to slip through his fingers.

Eventually, you managed to drift off, seeing as how night was falling but it felt like all too soon, the door was creaking and when you allowed your eyes to open, you found that Bard was moving into the small room towards you. You just glanced over him for a moment, taking in the new clothes and armor that he wore.

"I'm sorry to have to do this to you, Y/N." He muttered, offering a hand down to you so he could help you climb to your feet. "I never meant for this ill treatment of you to happen."

"It's alright." You muttered dryly, wondering why he was suddenly coming to see you now. "But, why are you here?"

The dark haired man only looked at you for a moment but didn't say anything. However, you could see concern glimmering in his brown eyes as he simply turned and left you, two elven guards taking hold of your arms and escorting you behind him. And hardly before you could register what was happening, you had a heavy cloak draped over your shoulders. The deep hood was forced up over your head and suddenly, you were walking just behind Bard and Thranduil who were both seated high above you on their mounts.

"Are you ready to go,  _Lady Y/N?_ " Thranduil mockingly asked as he gazed down upon you from his elk.

You didn't harbor the same hate for elves that Thorin and most of the Company still held. You knew for a fact that most of them were rather nice folks and highly regarded most creatures, not to mention courteous. However, it seemed that the Elvenking was not like his kin.

 _Exactly_  what Beorn had told you before entering Mirkwood.

No, Thranduil was a right  _ass_  when it came to Thorin Oakenshield and many, if not all of his race, was unfortunately clumped together in that group.

And you had felt the same thing the dwarf king did for him. For the elven lord was not a nice man and you despised him because of it. He was just outright  _mean_  and you didn't appreciate that.

However, you would be the bigger man in this instance.

So, you just wrinkled your nose, narrowed your eyes, and ultimately held your tongue.

Finding that his taunts did not rile you like he so wished, the elf just pursed his lips slightly before turning his mount back towards the mountain and snapping the reins to get it to move.

With little choice, seeing as how you were completely surrounded by elves, you followed behind the fair haired creature, your eyes meeting Bard's as you made your way passed. Shame shown clearly in his eyes, as did guilt and yet, he didn't say a single word as he watched you go before he too trotted by on your horse to fall into gait with the Elvenking.

It seemed that his army had already arrived and was stationed just outside of Erebor so only a small group of elven guards followed behind you and the two lords.

Much to your relief, it wasn't a horribly long walk like you had originally anticipated and soon, you were moving between the ranks of soldiers. A few of them eyed your form as you walked silently behind their king, the chains from your shackles the only real noise filling the quiet air, save for the clicking of the animals' hooves upon the road.

Suddenly, the two ahead of you were stopping and you felt the guards who had been walking on either side of you take hold of your arms.

And suddenly, there was a twang and you absolutely froze in place when an arrow suddenly went soaring over your head after it had bounced off the stones on the ground. Your eyes were wide as you stared straight ahead, not having expected that in the slightest.

"I will put the next one between your eyes!" A baritone voice filled the silence over the elven army.

Your eyes lit up and your head raised when you recognized the familiar rumbling tone. " _Thorin_ …" You breathed, your lips lifting slightly in the corners.

There was a round of encouraging cheers from the rest of the Company who were lined up along the top of the makeshift wall. However, it was just so placed that you were behind Thranduil and he was blocking your view of the one dwarf you wanted to see the most. And in return, he was blocking you.

However, the cheers died down as the army of elves behind you suddenly drew their bows and notched arrows into them as they took aim. Your odd little family grew silent and immediately went for cover behind the makeshift gate. You momentarily struggled in the guards' grip at the imminent attack, about to beg the king to call his men off.

You wouldn't have to as you watched as Bard gave the elven lord a warning look, knowing that they were not here for that. They were here for bargaining.

Raising his hand, the Elvenking called off his men who momentarily placed their weapons away before standing down, "We've come to tell you. Payment of your debt has been offered… and accepted." The elf's smooth voice rose upon the air.

"What payment?" The dwarf lord responded. "I gave you nothing! You have  _nothing_!"

All was quiet for a long moment, the only sound around seeming to be the cold wind blowing across the mountains as well as the occasional clink of metal as the horse and elf grew antsy.

Thranduil then looked to Bard who begrudgingly reached into the new royal blue coat he wore only to retrieve…  _the Arkenstone!_

"We have this?" He held it aloft over his head for all to see and the sight of the jewel took your breath away.

Thorin had told you about it many times before and the wondrous colors it held. You had never believed him when he told you but by the Valar, you sure believed him now!

However, finding out that the stone was not in the mountain and was instead in the hands of Men and Elves, you were almost certain this would enrage the dwarf lord.

"They have the Arkenstone!" You knew that it was Kili who had spoken, for you had come to know his voice very well over the last few months. Though, it wasn't like neither he nor Fili was ever very quiet. The two lads had talked your ear off on more than once occasion during the journey. " _THIEVES_! How came you by the heirloom of our house?! That stone belongs to the King!"

"And the King may have it…" The bowman tossed it up into the air, causing you hiss in worry for fear of him dropping it. "…will our goodwill." The dark haired man replaced it in the same pocket as before, causing a small sense of ease to wash over you. Oh, Gods the last thing he needed to do was drop it. "But first, he must honor his word."

Again, things were quiet for a long while and how you wished you could just see him. And yet, the guards held fast to your arms, keeping you from moving even the slightest.

"They are taking us for fools." Thorin whispered to his men, his blue eyes flickering between the two other lords down below. "This is a ruse.  _A filthy lie_." He spat, his eyes hardening as he felt his anger begin to boil over. "The Arkenstone is in this mountain!  _IT IS A TRICK!_ "

"A trick, you say?" Thranduil smiled slightly, tilting his head ever so slightly to the side. "You cannot even believe your own eyes when you see the very stone that belonged to your grandfather?!" He tutted slightly and shook his head, a small smirk curling at one corner of his mouth. "Then, it really is a shame that this token is evidently a  _trick_  as well…"

He was raising his hand again and suddenly, you were being brought forward, nearly stumbling over yourself seeing as how it happened so suddenly.

Thorin watched with a deeply set brow as a couple of guards hauled a cloaked figure forward to stand before the two other lords on their mounts. And then, they were ripping the dark fabric away from the person, sending them stumbling forward slightly.

And he felt his breathing catch in his chest more than it had when he first laid eyes on the Arkenstone. For a long while, he could not speak, for he was in absolute shock.

"Y/N?" He breathed your name, his blue eyes wide as he stared down at your form. Your dirty, disheveled, sleep deprived form but nonetheless it was  _you_. He knew that face all too well, for he had spent many nights studying those beautiful features and brushing that y/h/c hair from your face. Across the fires, he had admired your smiles and your laugh was the most melodic sound he could possibly ever imagine. He had admired your skill with a long sword and you yourself as a warrior. At nights, he _dreamt_  about you.

He  _knew_  you.

He shifted upon the ramparts, lowering the bow completely until it clattered onto the stones near his feet, still too shocked to do much else.

Thandruil only smirked over at Bard who still held that guilty look on his face.

It took you a moment to regain your bearings, for you had been forced forward so quickly. Still slightly dizzy, you blinked a few times in hopes of righting yourself, only to find that you were now standing alone before the entire army as well of the gates of Erebor.

You slowly looked up when you heard your name be whispered.

And he was there, far above you and dressed regally from head to toe in a fine suit of golden armor. A crown also sits upon his dark head of hair and he is staring down at you as if he'd just seen a ghost.

"Thorin!" Your voice was almost a sigh of relief at this point, for the unease you were feeling in Dale seemed to be all for naut. He looked nearly exactly the same as you remembered when he floated out of Laketown on that boat. Save for the fact that he did, perhaps, look a little more tired.

"Y/N…" He nearly whimpered your name just then, his blue eyes continuing to stare down at you as if he could not believe what he was seeing. First the Arkenstone and now you. "Is this a trick?" His eyes suddenly shifted then from you to the Elvenking, an accusing fire burning in those blue depths.

"I can promise you that it is not." Bard called before Thranduil could. He did have better relations with the dwarf than his companion did after all. "The woman you see before you is most definitely Y/N."

You briefly glanced back at the bowman who only offered you a slight tilt of his head.

" _Ghivashel_ … I…" The dwarf croaked out then, the anger slowly disappearing from his face as he looked at your beautiful face. Even in the state you were in, what with your hair knotted and sooty, clothes burnt, and face covered in grime, you were still just as alluring as he remembered you. So resplendent. A dark voice whispered in the back of his head. A raw jewel. "I thought you dead."

"No…  _Oh_ , Thorin,  _no_." You called up to him, your own voice pained, shifting your wrists slightly. This caused the chains to rattle on your shackles. "I am here and I am well. I promise you."

However, when he heard the clanking of the chains and further took in your worn appearance, he felt his anger beginning to boil again, "Did  _they_  do this to you?" His voice was suddenly so very deep, his eyes full of malice.

"No." You momentarily glanced down at yourself, wincing slightly when you realized how bad your probably looked. Maybe you should have found time to at least wash your face or find clean clothes. "This was all Smaug, I assure you. I've been well taken care of otherwise."

However, your words did little to sway him, for he was still accusingly glaring down at the Elvenking. "Why is she shackled?!"

" _Thorin_ -" You took a step towards the gates, your palms open as you silently began to plead with him to stop.

"She escaped my prison once, I did not want it happening a second time." The elf replied cooly, his own chin raised defiantly.

"This is how you treat a lady?!" The dwarf suddenly growled, his hands gripping tightly to the ledge of the wall. "THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT THE  _QUEEN UNDER THE MOUNTAIN?!_ "

You went pale as a sheet just then at those words. Yes, you had agreed to stay in Erebor but hadn't even talked of  _marriage_  yet.

"She makes a grand bargaining chip, doesn't she?" Thranduil smiled slightly, loving every moment of torture he was forcing the two of you through. "So, Oakenshield… Do you yield?" He raised one of his dark brows and his elk shifted nervously under him. "If you agree, you can have them both as you see fit." His smirk widened for a moment, "You remember the deal we struck?"

Thorin just glowered down at him, his icy eyes narrowing threateningly. "Release Y/N and then we will begin our talk."

 _This is all a hoax._ The dark, hissing voice from before whispered and the dwarf turned his head ever so slightly as he listened. _How do you know this isn't all a facade?_

"That is not part of the deal we are offering." Bard responded back shifting slightly in his saddle before glancing at the elf lord.

_They have your woman._

"How do I know this isn't some sort of elven trickery?" He called out, straightening his back and raising his chin. "An illusion of Y/N?"

_They want your gold._

You felt your jaw fall slack slightly in disbelief. "Thorin…  _Thorin_ , it's me!" And yet, he ignored you. Didn't even send a look your way.

_They have your Arkenstone._

"This is just a facade to deceive me into giving you my gold!" He thundered down at them, his face showing how eerily calm he was. "You will never see a single piece of it for I do not associate myself with elves and falsifying men! If she is no illusion then let her go! Only  _mongrels_  and  _bastards_  trade lives for gold!"

_They have taken your woman! They want your gold! They have stolen your Arkenstone!_

Again, your mouth fell open in shock. You turned back to look at the two lords, your eyes wide with horror at what was happening before you. Meeting Bard's eyes, you silently pleaded with him to do something, _anything_  to get you out of these shackles and into the mountain.

"It's not a trick." A small voice called, drawing everyone's attention to the halfling who seemed to appear out of nowhere atop the wall. "The stone is real. I gave it to them. Y/N is real. I was her sleeping in her cell last night, shivering from the cold."

Thorin slowly rounded on the curl haired hobbit. "You?"

"I… took it as my fourteenth share."

"You would  _steal_  from me?" The dwarf lord's voice was quiet, almost a whisper now.

"Steal from you? No.  _No_ , I may be a burglar but I like to think that I'm an honest one. I'm willing to let it… stand against my claim."

"Against your claim?" Thorin growled, an eerie smiling flittering across his face. You could feel it then, that something bad was going to happen. You could feel it in the very core of your being. " _Your claim_. You have no claim over me, you miserable rat!"

"I was going to give it to you. Many times I wanted to, but-"

"But, what,  _Thief_?!"

"You are  _changed_ , Thorin. The dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word. Would never had doubted the  _loyalty_  of his kin. And  _Valar above_ , he most certainly would not have forgotten the face of the woman that he  _loves_!"

"Do not speak to me of  _loyalty_ … or  _love_." The dwarf took a shuddering breath, barely containing his rage and you knew that the bad thing was coming. "THROW HIM FROM THE RAMPARTS!" There it was.

A struggle was had and suddenly, the dwarf lord had the halfling nearly dangling over the edge of the stonewall.

"THORIN,  _NO_!" You stepped up to the very end of the stone walkway, the bridge into the city having been broken off by the dwarves to keep the army at bay.

" _If you don't like my burglar then please, don't damage him!_ Return him to me." You swore your heart stopped beating for a moment as another booming voice was heard behind you, causing you to flinch out of fear of the sudden outburst.

You looked back at the wizard for a moment, feeling relief wash over you. Gandalf could  _always_  fix everything. Things would be sorted soon. Or made worse. You could actually never tell what was about to happen when a wizard appeared.

However, when you turned back to look at the king, he too, had gone still and was watching the Maiar with something akin to amazement.

"You're not making a very splendid figure as King Under the Mountain, are you Thorin, son of Thrain?" For a moment, the dwarf seemed to be taken from the strange trance he was by the mere sight of the man in gray. This allowed for the hobbit to slip away and soon he was joining you on the stones.

The smaller creature was panting wildly as he came to a stop by your side. He doubled over a moment, trying to catch his breath and Gandalf was suddenly there as well.

He took a moment to eye you up and down, wondering how his scout and tracker had become so filthy. You just gave him this defeated look before letting your e/c eyes flicker back up to the mountain.

And suddenly, he was nudging you forward with a solid hit of his staff to your rear, causing you to spring into action. You stuttered forward a few steps before glancing back at him, only for him to nod encouragingly.

Perhaps you  _yourself_  could sort out this mess. Or make it worse, there really was no telling.

Licking your lips, you glanced back at both Bard and Thranduil, the bowman holding a softer look on his face now that you would be getting like you deserved. With the Elvenking, well, he wasn't so pleased, "Mithrandir, she is our only hope of avoiding war!"

"Quiet now, Thranduil." The wizard commanded, eyeing you the entire time he was speaking, almost as if he were speaking to you instead of the blond elf. "You still have the Arkenstone and I think it wise to let the girl go. To help soothe the situation and… cool the waters, if you may?"

Then without a word, you were moving,  _sprinting_  really. Giving Bilbo one reassuring pat on his shoulder, you were then bounding across the stones in the water before you jumped up and caught the rope midair. Of course, you slammed hard into the makeshift gate but you didn't let that deter you.

No, you'd come too far when you were this close.

And suddenly, you were being pulled up. You just hung on with all the strength you could muster and when you neared the top, a hand shot out and grabbed your own to help pull you over the ledge. And when you looked up, you found that it was Dwalin and Fili who were bringing you to safety.

"Are we resolved?" Bard called up to the king. "The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised?" All was quiet for a long moment as the dwarf lord debated on what he was to do. He glanced up at the hillside to find that it was still empty. "Give us your answer! Will you have peace… or war?"

Straightening out his back, the king righted himself as he was just about to retaliate.

But then, the scraping of metal was heard and he felt eyes upon him, eyes that made a warm tingle race up his spine just like they had every time he looked at them.

He slowly turned his head and watched as the rest of the Company parted ways, allowing you to fully come into view, the ragged mess that you were. Immediately, the dwarf's eyes softened and you felt your own pair well up slightly.

For so long you had worried about him. Had worried about the sickness Gandalf had told you about. And yet, it seemed all that worrying was for nothing.

"Thorin…?" You breathed out quietly, taking a few unsure steps towards him.

It felt like ages since you last laid eyes on him.

"Y/N… Yes, my  _ghivashel_." He murmured right back, his blue irises tracing over your features as he closed the distance between you two.

His warm arms were around you immediately, pulling you to his broad chest as he held you tightly. His hands unconsciously fisted into the back of your clothing, never wanting to let go of you ever again. The dwarf's head leaned slightly against your own as you buried your face in his fur covered shoulder, your own hands grasping tightly to his coat, seeing as how you couldn't wrap them around him due to the shackles. You felt him heave a sigh of relief before he pressed a lingering kiss to your temple.

And then, there was suddenly a loud cawing noise that filled the air and Thorin slowly raised his head off your own. You also drew back but remained in the tight circle of his arms. You had only just got there and didn't plan on leaving anytime soon.

A large raven sat on the stones before you, intelligence sparkling in its black eyes.

In the distance there was suddenly a rumbling sound that came and slowly, the glow of spears and armor became visible over the top of the hill.  _Dwarves_.

Then, you felt eyes upon your face and you turned your head slightly to find that the king was now watching you. One of his hands rose from your back to gently cup your face, his thumb lightly brushing some soot from your cheekbone. A single tear managed to escape your eye, a sign of your relief and happiness, and it rolled down your cheek, leaving a clean trail of flesh in its wake. And just like he had done with the soot, he wiped it away.

Your own bound hands carefully reached out and only just touched his beard with your fingertips. Your touch only caused his hard exterior to melt further and he gently rested his forehead against your own before ever so slightly brushing his lips over yours, "I am sorry, my love. I only assumed the worst."

In turn you responded, placing a gentle yet still firm kiss to his lips. Your dirty hand lightly cupped his cheek and eventually, you pulled away, "I am glad that you are okay."

He nodded his head ever so slightly as he remained with his forehead pressed to your own. He simply sighed then, content for the short moment you were able to have.

The two of you remained that way for only a breath but to you, it felt like an eternity. He finally drew back to look more directly at your face and he slowly felt anger begin to bloom in his chest. You didn't deserve this. You didn't deserve being hauled around and chained like an animal. They had treated you like filth in the time that you were away and thoughts of abuse plundered his mind.  _Oh_ , he had an answer for them all right. There was only answer  _alone_  and even then, it would  _never_  make up for what they had done to you.

So, he turned his head, his eyes nearly glowing blue fire as his arms tightened almost painfully around you and he let loose his declare, " _ **I WILL HAVE WAR!**_ "


End file.
